Jornalismo
Jornalismo é a coleta, investigação e análise de informações para a produção e distribuição de relatórios sobre a interação de eventos, fatos, ideias e pessoas que são notícia e que afetam a sociedade em algum grau. A palavra se aplica à ocupação (profissional ou não), aos métodos de coleta de dados e à organização de estilos literários. A mídia jornalística inclui: impressão, televisão, rádio, Internet e, no passado, noticiários. Os conceitos do papel apropriado do jornalismo varia de país para país. Em algumas nações, os meios de comunicação de notícias são controlados pelo governo e não são um corpo completamente independente."10 Most Censored Countries," Committee to Protect Journalists, 2 de maio de 2012, acessado em 23 de maio de 2013. Em outros, os meios de comunicação são independentes do governo, mas a motivação pelo lucro entra em tensão com as proteções constitucionais da liberdade de imprensa. O acesso à informação livre recolhida por empresas jornalísticas independentes e concorrentes, com normas editoriais transparentes, pode permitir aos cidadãos participarem efetivamente do processo político. Nos Estados Unidos, o jornalismo é protegido pela cláusula de liberdade de imprensa na Primeira Emenda. O papel e o estatuto do jornalismo, juntamente com o dos meios de comunicação de massa, tem sofrido mudanças ao longo das duas últimas décadas com o advento da tecnologia digital e a publicação de notícias na Internet. Isto criou uma mudança no consumo de canais de mídia impressa, à medida que as pessoas consomem cada vez mais notícias através de leitores eletrônicos, smartphones e outros dispositivos, desafiando as organizações de notícias a rentabilizarem totalmente suas versões digitais, bem como a improvisar o contexto no qual elas publicarão notícias na imprensa. Notavelmente, no cenário da mídia estadunidense as redações têm reduzido sua equipe e cobertura em canais de mídia tradicionais, como a televisão, para lidar com a diminuição do público nesses formatos."The State of the News Media 2013: An Annual Report in American Journalism," the Pew Research Center's Project for Excellence in Journalism, 2 de maio de 2012. Acessado em 23 de maio de 2013. Esta compacidade na cobertura tem sido associada ao atrito geral do público, uma vez que grande maioria dos entrevistados em estudos recentes mostram mudanças nas preferências no consumo de notícias."The State of the News Media 2013: An Annual Report in American Journalism published by the Pew Research Center's Project for Excellence in Journalism," the Pew Research Center’s Project for Excellence in Journalism, 2 de maio de 2012. Acessado em 23 de maio de 2013. A era digital também deu início a um novo tipo de jornalismo no qual os cidadãos comuns desempenham um papel maior no processo de produção de notícias, sendo possível o surgimento do jornalismo cidadão através da Internet. Através do uso de smartphones equipados com câmeras de vídeo, os cidadãos podem gravar imagens de eventos de notícias e enviá-los para canais como o YouTube, que é frequentemente usado por meios de comunicação. Ademais, o acesso fácil às notícias de uma variedade de fontes, como blogs e outras mídias sociais, resultou em leitores que podem escolher entre fontes oficiais e não oficiais, em vez de apenas depender das organizações tradicionais. História thumb|esquerda|upright|Primeiro jornal publicado no [[Brasil]] O mais antigo jornal de que se tem notícia foi o Acta Diurna, que surgiu por volta de 69 a.C., a partir do desejo de Júlio Cesar de informar a população sobre fatos sociais e políticos ocorridos no império, como campanhas militares, julgamentos e execuções.Associação Nacional dos Jornais. Jornais:Breve história. Página acessada em 31/07/2010. As notícias eram colocadas em grandes placas brancas expostas em local de grande acesso ao público. Na China, jornais escritos a mão surgiram no século VIII. A partir da invenção de Johannes Gutenberg, em 1447, surgiram os jornais modernos, que tiveram grande circulação entre comerciantes, para a divulgação de notícias mercantis. Havia ainda jornais sensacionalistas escritos a mão, como o que noticiou as atrocidades ocorridas na Transilvânia, feitas por Vlad Tsepes Drakul, mais conhecido como Conde Drácula. Em Veneza, o governo lançou o Notizie scritte, em 1556, ao custo de uma pequena moeda que ficou conhecida como "gazetta". A publicação periódica iniciou-se na Europa Ocidental a partir do século XVII, como o [[Avisa Relation oder Zeitung]], surgido na Alemanha em 1609. O London Gazette, lançado em 1665, ainda mantém-se até a atualidade, agora como publicação oficial do Judiciário. Esses jornais davam pouca atenção a assuntos nacionais, preferindo focar-se em fatos negativos ocorridos em outros países, como derrotas militares e escândalos envolvendo governantes. Os assuntos locais passaram a ser mais abordados na primeira metade do século XVII, mas a censura era uma prática comum, não sendo possível noticiar algo que pudesse provocar insatisfação popular contra o governo. A primeira lei protegendo a liberdade de imprensa foi aprovada na Suécia em 1766. Com a invenção do telégrafo, em 1844, as notícias passaram a circular muito mais rapidamente, gerando uma grande mudança no jornalismo. Em meados do século XIX, os jornais já eram o principal veículo de transmissão das informações, passando a surgir grandes grupos editoriais, que tinham grande capacidade de influência. Nos anos 1920, o surgimento do rádio novamente transformou o jornalismo, o que voltou a acontecer a partir dos anos 1940 com o surgimento da televisão. A partir do fim dos anos 1990, a internet trouxe volume e atualização de informações sem precedentes. Gêneros thumb|O político [[Austrália|australiano Kevin Rudd durante uma coletiva de imprensa.]] thumb|Fotojornalistas fotografando o ex-presidente dos [[Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, em novembro de 2013.]] thumb|Fotojornalistas e radiojornalistas entrevistando o funcionário do governo após um colapso do edifício em [[Dar es Salaam, Tanzânia, em março de 2013.]] [[Imagem:New York Times newsroom.jpg|thumb|Redação do The New York Times]] Existem várias formas diferentes de jornalismo, todas com audiências diversas. O jornalismo é dito para servir o papel de um "quarto poder", agindo como um cão de guarda do funcionamento do governo. Uma única publicação (como um jornal) contém muitas formas de jornalismo, cada uma das quais pode ser apresentada em diferentes formatos. Cada seção de um jornal, revista ou site pode atender a diferentes públicos. Gerald Stone, Kaye O’Donnell, K., & Stephen A. Banning (Winter/Spring 1997). Public perceptions of a newspaper’s watchdog role. Newspaper Research Journal, 18(1-2), 86-102. Alguns gêneros jornalísticos incluem: *Advocacia jornalística - escrever para defender pontos de vista particulares ou influenciar as opiniões do público. *Jornalismo de radiodifusão - jornalismo escrito ou falado para rádio ou televisão. *Jornalismo cidadão - jornalismo participativo. *Jornalismo de dados - a prática de encontrar histórias em números e usar números para contar histórias. *Jornalismo drone - uso de drones para capturar imagens jornalísticas. *Jornalismo gonzo - defendido pela primeira vez por Hunter S. Thompson, é um "estilo altamente pessoal de relatar". *Jornalismo interativo: um tipo de jornalismo on-line que é apresentado na web *Jornalismo investigativo: relatórios aprofundados que revelam problemas sociais, muitas vezes leva a grandes problemas sociais a serem resolvidos. *Fotojornalismo: a prática de contar histórias verdadeiras através de imagens. *Jornalismo sensorial: o uso de sensores para apoiar a investigação jornalística. *Jornalismo tabloide - escrita que é alegre e divertida, mas menos legítima do que o jornalismo convencional. *Jornalismo marrom (ou sensacionalismo) - escrita que enfatiza alegações ou rumores exagerados. A recente ascensão das mídias sociais resultou em argumentos para reconsiderar o jornalismo como um processo, em vez de atribuí-lo a determinados produtos de notícias. Nesta perspectiva, o jornalismo é participativo, um processo distribuído entre múltiplos autores e envolvendo jornalistas e o público socialmente mediador. Campo acadêmico Os estudos do jornalismo vêm se desenvolvendo desde antes da criação dos cursos de Mestrado e de Doutorado nos Estados Unidos do século XX. A configuração do campo de estudos tem relação com questões como o papel do jornalismo na sociedade, a constituição das notícias e a figura do jornalista. Assim, as pesquisas do campo estão, em sua maioria, relacionadas com a prática da profissão, o que envolve também descrições das rotinas de produção do Jornalismo. Apesar do desenvolvimento de diversos estudos relativos à área, que permitiram a elaboração de explicações e teorias, o estabelecimento do campo epistemológico do jornalismo enfrenta dificuldades devido à forma como as pesquisas são feitas. Não há distinção entre campo jornalístico e campo profissional, o que impede que se alcance efetivamente uma análise e crítica dos fenômenos em estudo. Para isso, faz-se necessária também uma separação entre o jornalista profissional e o pesquisador jornalista, o que inclui as práticas textuais da profissão (como imparcialidade). Além disso, o objeto de estudo do Jornalismo é fragmentado, visto que não há distinção de categorias de temas ou estabelecimento de metodologias próprias, o que dificulta a compreensão dos problemas de pesquisa típicos do campo. Caráter ativo O "caráter ativo" do jornalismo refere-se à tendência da mídia de intervir na vida política, de se envolver partidariamente, ou de tentar influenciar os acontecimentos políticos. Donsbach, W., & Patterson, T.E. (2004). Political news journalists. Comparing political comunication: Theories, cases, and changes, 251-270. Ele age forma flexível e instável e não necessariamente ligada a uma corrente de valores políticos ideológicos. A relação entre mídia e política tem sido alvo de longa discussão no meio acadêmico. Uma das variáveis mais utilizadas para comparar a intervenção política do jornalismo é o chamado paralelismo político. O termo surgiu em 1974, no livro "The Political Impact of Mass Media", de Colin Seymour-Ure, mas ganhou popularidade em 2004, quando Hallin e Mancini, produziram uma pesquisa empírica comparativa em 18 países da América do Norte e da Europa Ocidental. Na definição clássica, paralelismo político envolve a percepção do grau de “convergência de objetivos, meios e enfoques entre veículos da mídia e partidos políticos”. Contudo, o pesquisador brasileiro Afonso de Albuquerque, em contribuição para o livro Comparing Media Systems Beyond the Western World, avalia que essa variável apresenta severas limitações para comparações fidedignas à complexidade e à diversidade dos sistemas mediáticos. Na sua visão, o termo se aplica a contextos onde existem relações estáveis entre veículos de comunicação e elites políticas. Essa variável seria, portanto, débil para identificar e analisar o caráter ativo que a imprensa pode assumir de modo flexível e instável. A noção de “caráter ativo” das práticas jornalísticas tem sido conceituada de diversas formas, não havendo consenso sobre sua descrição. Ela não necessariamente liga a imprensa a uma ideologia política de esquerda ou direita, mas a flexibiliza e a torna participante do debate, ou seja, ela não toma partidos, mas discute as ações realizadas pelos agentes políticos. A prática jornalística brasileira foi utilizada como exemplo para a análise de Albuquerque, pois ela interviria na política em relação ao jogo político, em nome do próprio interesse público. Desta forma, o sistema midiático assumiria o papel de árbitro nas disputas políticas setoriais vinculadas a ideologias partidárias ou instituições do poder político, encontrando na concepção de “poder moderador” ou “quarto poder” uma linha de continuidade histórica para intervenção nesse meio. Ele define o caráter ativo nos seguintes termos: # tomada de posições políticas; # foco da atenção mais direcionada ao presidente do que à política partidária; # fornecimento de interpretação e informação. Alguns autores, porém, oferecem uma definição alternativa à de Albuquerque. Donsbach e Patterson afirmam que existem múltiplas dimensões de intervenção do jornalismo, que são sobrepostas na proposição de Albuquerque. Nesse sentido, eles sustentam que a noção de um "jornalismo ativo" deve ser mantida separada da compreensão de um "jornalismo advocatício", por serem dimensões diferenciadas e independentes da intervenção política realizada pelas práticas jornalísticas. Jornalismo Ativo e Jornalismo Advocatício O jornalismo ativo, na definição de Donsbach e Patterson, seria “aquele que atuaria mais plenamente como um participante do debate, enquadrando, interpretando ou investigando os assuntos políticos”. É ele que revela informações, que de outro modo, não viriam à esfera pública. Trazendo publicidade para questões políticas por meio de informações de bastidores ou denúncia de escândalos. Esse caráter investigativo não pode, entretanto, ser diretamente vinculado à tomada de posicionamento político. Já o jornalismo advocatício (ou militante) é “aquele que atua com base em posicionamentos políticos na forma correspondente a de um ator político”, emitindo opinião ou juízo de valor, de forma “consistente, substancial e agressiva”. Fundamentos thumb|Fotojornalistas e repórteres esperam atrás de uma linha de polícia em [[Nova Iorque, em maio de 1994]] thumb|direita|Fotojornalista foge de bombas de [[gás lacrimogêneo lançadas pela Polícia Militar de São Paulo durante os protestos em São Paulo em 7 de junho de 2013.]] O jornalismo possui alguns conceitos fundamentais que devem ser seguidos para resultar num pleno desempenho da atividade. O jornalista atua como mediador entre a sociedade e os acontecimentos interessantes e relevantes para o conhecimento do público. Desde a sua fundação, alguns conceitos foram se institucionalizando com o decorrer dos anos. Traquina cita a "existência de uma constelação de valores e um conjunto de normas profissionais" e exemplifica que ser jornalista é acreditar nesses valores. Liberdade Deste modo, a liberdade mantém uma ligação com o jornalismo e a democracia, onde a liberdade está no centro do desenvolvimento do jornalismo. Traquina cita Tocqueville ao considerar a soberania do povo e a liberdade de imprensa como coisas inseparáveis. Para Thomas Jefferson, democracia não existe sem liberdade de imprensa e John Stuart Mill complementa alertando que qualquer tentativa de censurar a mídia teria consequências desastrosas. Essa censura resultaria na perda de outro fundamento do jornalismo, como a credibilidade. Os jornalistas estão a frente dessa luta pela liberdade que se mistura a questões políticas, econômicas e sociais. A independência e autonomia dos profissionais em relação a outros agentes sociais são importantes fatores que garantem a credibilidade. Objetividade A objetividade no jornalismo é até hoje um objeto de discussão, crítica e má compreensão. Esse conceito surgiu baseado na ideia de subjetividade e sua inevitabilidade. Nasceu no século XX em que os fatos eram mais importantes que as opiniões, contrariando o que se entendia do jornalismo no século XIX, mais opinativo do que factual. Com isso, ficou estabelecido que era necessário seguir a regras e procedimentos para que o fundamento da objetividade permanecesse. Isso asseguraria a credibilidade do veículo de comunicação, como parte não interessada e ajudaria na proteção contra as críticas. Gaye Tuchman alenca a objetividade como um ritual, uma série de procedimentos estratégicos que devem ser seguidos para reduzir as críticas. Os jornalistas podem alegar que há objetividade levando em conta que esses procedimentos foram seguidos. Ela identifica 4 pontos: # A apresentação de dois lados da história, não favorecendo nenhum dos dois. # Exposição de dados técnicos, provas auxiliares que fortaleçam o que foi dito. # Uso das aspas. O fato fala por si só, a presença do repórter desaparece. # Estruturação da informação. A informação mais importante é apresentada no 1°paragrafo. Ela considera esse o procedimento o mais difícil, pois o lead é de responsabilidade do jornalista, baseado na sua percepção profissional. Credibilidade Segundo Philip Meyer, credibilidade não é o único componente da influência mas é um bom começo. A influência é apontada como um dos possíveis fatores que determinam o sucesso econômico de um jornal. Adequar-se ou não é uma opção de cada jornal, as decisões resultarão no ganho ou na perda da credibilidade. Um jornal que tenta agradar demais põe em risco a sua integridade jornalística e sua capacidade de dizer verdades duras que a comunidade precisa ouvir para seu próprio bem. Dessa maneira, as pesquisas realizadas por Philip Meyer mostravam que o jornal considerado como apoiador da comunidade era visto de maneira tendenciosa em vez de objetiva. A influência e os seus dois componentes: a credibilidade e ligação com a comunidade podem mudar de acordo com as notícias e depois se recuperar. Dar notícias que a comunidade não quer ouvir mas precisa ouvir para seu bem a longo prazo, pode ser a melhor maneira de aumentar a influência do jornal com o decorrer do tempo. Mesmo que a curto prazo a credibilidade caia, a longo prazo os benefícios são visíveis. Sendo assim, os jornais confiáveis atraem mais leitores, e o efeito é mais forte onde a competição obriga os jornais a lutar por seus leitores. A credibilidade de um jornal é essencial quando há competição com outros jornais. As pesquisas de Meyer também apontam que a circulação do jornal e a sua credibilidade são afetados diretamente pela sua exatidão, ou seja, um menor número de erros. O pesquisador constatou que quando um jornal possui a confiança da fonte das matérias, ele também apresenta credibilidade junto à população. Segundo Traquina, a importância de manter a credibilidade leva a um trabalho constante de verificação dos fatos e a avaliação das fontes de informação. Um exemplo da perda dessa credibilidade foi o caso "Janet Cooke", onde uma jovem jornalista do Washington Post teve que devolver o Prêmio Pulitzer quando descobriram que a personagem central de sua premiada reportagem foi inventada. Christofoletti e Laux afirmam que com a emergência dos blogs como fontes de informação, há mudanças nos critérios que atestam confiabilidade aos veículos informativos. Estes novos critérios seriam influenciados pelos já existentes, mas também seriam caracterizados pelo que chamaram de novos sistemas de reputação, dentre os quais destaca-se a opinião do público em relação aos conteúdos. Texto jornalístico thumb|Durante décadas, a [[máquina de escrever foi símbolo do jornalismo]] thumb|Jornalistas durante uma conferência de imprensa. thumb|[[Dilma Rousseff em uma entrevista para o programa Jornal Nacional, da Rede Globo.]] O produto da atividade jornalística é geralmente materializado em textos, que recebem diferentes nomenclaturas de acordo com sua natureza e objetivos. Uma matéria é o nome genérico de textos informativos resultantes de apuração, incluindo notícias, reportagens e entrevistas. Um artigo é um texto dissertativo ou opinativo, não necessariamente sobre notícias, e nem necessariamente escrito por um jornalista. Redatores geralmente seguem uma técnica para hierarquizar as informações, apresentando-as no texto em ordem decrescente de importância. Esta técnica tem o nome de pirâmide invertida, pois a "base" (lado mais largo, mais importante) fica para cima (início do texto) e o "vértice" (lado mais fino, menos relevante) fica para baixo (fim do texto). O primeiro parágrafo, que deve conter as principais informações da matéria, chama-se "lead" (do inglês, principal). O texto é geralmente subdividido em "capítulos" agrupados por tema, chamados retrancas e sub-retrancas, ou matérias coordenadas. O conjunto de técnicas e procedimentos específicos para a atividade de redação jornalística é chamado de técnica de redação. As matérias apresentam, quase sempre, relatos de pessoas envolvidas no fato, que servem para tanto validar (por terceiros) as afirmativas do jornal (técnica chamada de documentação) quanto para provocar no leitor a identificação com um personagem (empatia). No jargão jornalístico, os depoimentos destes personagens chamam-se aspas. Apesar de as matérias serem geralmente escritas em estilo sucinto e objetivo, devem ser revisadas antes de serem publicadas. O profissional que exerce a função de revisão, hoje figura rara nas redações, é chamado de revisor ou copy-desk. Tipos *'notícia' - de carácter objectivo, composto pelo Lead e o corpo da notícia: **No Lead tenta-se responder a seis perguntas: quem , o quê , onde , quando , porque ,como , a ausência destas pode dever-se a dados não apurados; **No corpo da notícia desenvolve-se gradualmente a informação em cada parágrafo, por isso a informação é cada vez mais elaborada, detalhada. *'matéria' - todo texto jornalístico de descrição ou narrativa factual. Dividem-se em matérias "quentes" (sobre um fato do dia, ou em andamento) e matérias "frias" (temas relevantes, mas não necessariamente novos ou urgentes). Existem ainda os seguintes subtipos de matérias: **'matéria leve' ou feature - texto com informações pitorescas ou inusitadas, que não prejudicam ou colocam ninguém em risco; muitas vezes este tipo de matéria beira o entretenimento **'suíte' - é uma matéria que dá seqüência ou continuidade a uma notícia, seja por desdobramento do fato, por conter novos detalhes ou por acompanhar um personagem **'perfil' - texto descritivo de um personagem, que pode ser uma pessoa ou uma entidade, um grupo; muitas vezes é apresentado em formato testemunhal **'entrevista' - é o texto baseado fundamentalmente nas declarações de um indivíduo a um repórter; quando a edição do texto explicita as perguntas e as respostas, seqüenciadas, chama-se de ping-pong *'opinião' ou editorial - reflete a opinião apócrifa do veículo de imprensa (não deve ser assinado por nenhum profissional individualmente) *'artigo' - texto eminentemente opinativo, e geralmente escrito por colaboradores ou personalidades convidadas (não jornalistas) *'crônica(br) ou crónica(pt)' - texto que registra uma observação ou impressão sobre fatos cotidianos; pode narrar fatos em formato de ficção *'nota' - texto curto sobre algum fato que seja de relevância noticiosa, mas que apenas o lead basta para descrever; muito comum em colunas *'chamada' - texto muito curto na primeira página ou capa que remete à íntegra da matéria nas páginas interiores *'texto-legenda' - texto curtíssimo que acompanha uma foto, descrevendo-a e adicionando a ela alguma informação, mas sem matéria à qual faça referência; tem valor de uma matéria independente Notícia A notícia é um formato de divulgação de um acontecimento por meios jornalísticos. É a matéria-prima do Jornalismo, normalmente reconhecida como algum dado ou evento socialmente relevante que merece publicação numa mídia. Fatos políticos, sociais, econômicos, culturais, naturais e outros podem ser notícia se afectarem indivíduos ou grupos significativos para um determinado veículo de imprensa. Geralmente, a notícia tem conotação negativa, justamente por ser excepcional, anormal ou de grande impacto social, como acidentes, tragédias, guerras e golpes de estado. Notícias têm valor jornalístico apenas quando acabaram de acontecer, ou quando não foram noticiadas previamente por nenhum veículo. A "arte" do Jornalismo é escolher os assuntos que mais interessam ao público e apresentá-los de modo atraente. Nem todo texto jornalístico é noticioso, mas toda notícia é potencialmente objeto de apuração jornalística. Jornalismo no mundo [[Imagem:RWB-PressFreedomIndex-WorldMap.svg|350px|thumb| Índice de Liberdade de Imprensa de 2014"Press Freedom Index 2013", Reporters Without Borders, 11 de maio de 2014 ]] [[Imagem:FreedomHouse-FreedomOfThePress-WorldMap.svg|thumb|350px| Índice de 2015 da Freedom House ]] Em diversos países de regime democrático, o trabalho jornalístico é protegido por lei ou pela constituição. Isto inclui, muitas vezes, o direito de o jornalista preservar em segredo a identidade de suas fontes, mesmo quando interpelado judicialmente. O artigo 19 da Declaração Universal dos Direitos do Homem estabelece normas para a liberdade de expressão e de imprensa. No entanto, segundo a organização Repórteres sem Fronteiras (Reporters Sans Frontières), 42 jornalistas foram mortos no ano de 2003, principalmente na Ásia, enquanto outros 766 estavam presos. O futuro do jornalismo passa pela adequação dos profissionais da área às novas mídias emergentes. Todo bom profissional não poderá deixar de observar esses novos meios. O profissional tem de se adaptar aos novos mecanismos das tecnologias, além disso ele precisa ser polivalente para continuar no mercado. A independência dos profissionais da área tem sido um grande debate, o que pode ser observado no livro "O que é Jornalismo" (Brasiliense, 1980), de Clóvis Rossi. "Jornalismo, independentemente de qualquer definição acadêmica, é uma fascinante batalha pela conquista das mentes e corações de seus alvos: leitores, telespectadores ou ouvintes. Uma batalha geralmente sutil e que usa uma arma de aparência extremamente inofensiva: a palavra, acrescida, no caso da televisão, de imagens. Entrar no universo do jornalismo significa ver essa batalha por dentro, desvendar o mito da objetividade, saber quais são as fontes, discutir a liberdade de imprensa no Brasil." Em 2011 a Turquia se tornou o país com maior número de jornalistas presos. Brasil O primeiro sindicato de jornalistas no Brasil foi fundado em 1934, na cidade de Juiz de Fora. Quatro anos depois, houve a primeira regulamentação da profissão. Conforme disposto na Lei de Imprensa de 9 de fevereiro de 1967, o diploma de curso superior de Jornalismo foi obrigatório para o exercício da profissão, por força de lei, até o Supremo Tribunal Federal torná-lo facultativo em 2009. Porém, uma Proposta de Emenda à Constituição (PEC), aprovada pelo Senado Federal em 2012, restabelece a obrigatoriedade do diploma de jornalista para o exercício da profissão. Atualmente, há cerca de 120 cursos de graduação na área, formando quase 5.000 jornalistas a cada ano em todo o país. No Brasil, o curso de Jornalismo tem a maior carga horária entre os cursos da área da comunicação. O curso tem carga horária mínima de 3.000 horas e tempo mínimo de 4 anos para a conclusão do Curso de Bacharel em Jornalismo, segundo as novas diretrizes curriculares do Ministério da Educação (MEC). Após concluir o curso, a pessoa é reconhecida pela Federação Nacional dos Jornalistas (FENAJ) e pelos sindicatos de jornalistas como jornalista profissional, podendo se filiar aos sindicatos e solicitar a Carteira Nacional de Jornalista, emitida pela FENAJ. Ver também *Imprensa *Mídia *Grande mídia *Agência de notícias *Jornalismo internacional *Jornalismo econômico *Jornalismo de turismo *Jornalismo ambiental *Jornalismo esportivo *Jornalismo comunitário *Jornalismo cultural *Jornalismo literário *Escola de jornalismo *Estilo *Fraude jornalística *Prêmio Pulitzer *Freelancer *Foca (jornalista iniciante) *Lista de filmes sobre jornalismo * Lista de jornais do Brasil * Lista de revistas do Brasil * Lista de jornais e revistas de Portugal * Lista de jornais e revistas de Angola * Lista de jornais e revistas de Moçambique * Lista de jornais e revistas * Lista de jornalistas de Portugal